


The Intern

by Symone_Nicole



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens
Genre: Established Relationship, I drunk, I suck at tagging, M/M, Rumor mill has been rolling, a big one for Randy the intern, i suck at summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symone_Nicole/pseuds/Symone_Nicole
Summary: Kylo Ren goes back undercover as Randy the Intern to discover that people on the base speculated his relationship with the former trooper now known as Finn.Or, Randy the intern with some Finnlo spice.
Relationships: Finn/Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	The Intern

“Hey guys, I’m Randy, the new intern. Ok, boomer.” Randy greeted as he stood there looking at his new co-workers who stared back at him and not laughing. Did he say it wrong? Isn’t this what’s popular these days? He looks around the room and tries again, “right? Okay, boomer.”

The one with glasses is the only intern who laughs, except its short. “Alright, okay,” he said as he nodded his head.

“So hey, what do you guys think, if Kylo Ren offers Rey his hand a second time will she take it?”

Instant groans feel the air, and someone mutters, “not this bantha crap again.” 

“Who cares,” one of the female interns answered, she has black hair that goes to her shoulders. “This whole obsession with Rey is just fake news.”

“Look we’ve debated this a thousands of times already,” glasses intern stated.

“I don’t know man, I think I agree with the girls on this one,” said an intern in the back. “It’s not Rey he’s looking for but that trooper, FN-2187--”

“What does Kylo Ren have to do with that traitor?!” Randy asked, his casual composure broken instantly with anger.

The girl at the desk just looked at him up and down. “I heard he goes by Finn now, which I mean good for him. But we think, like many others, that Kylo Ren is trying to find Rey to get his boyfriend, Finn, back.” 

“Kylo Ren was not dating that sanitation trooper, Eight-Seven!” glasses intern stated as he looked at them in the room. “Why would he date a trooper? Especially someone who does sanitation?!”

“He dated him in secret,” the black-haired intern stated. “I saw it one day. Finn was mopping the floors and Kylo Ren just kept staring at him longer than is appropriate.” 

“Finn looked so good in that sanitation dark green outfit,” the intern in the back added while licking his lips slowly. “Command knew what they were doing with his assignment.”

“Oh, really man?!” the glasses intern responded.

“Can we get back to my story, guys? Okay?” The girl said as she stood up. “Anyways, not only did Kylo Ren stare at him for 10 standard minutes, he got up close and personal,” she explained as she walked over to the glasses intern, demonstrating what she witnessed. “Like this, and neither said anything! Ugh! I was hoping for him to take off his helmet and kiss him!” 

“He could have talked to him,” the intern at the desk spoke. “Using the force, like speaking into his mind, that’s how it works. Right? Those mind tricks.”

“That doesn’t prove anything,” the glasses intern stated. 

“I dunno, I saw them coming out a supply closet together,” the intern in the back added. “It was taking a break in a dead-end corridor and Kylo Ren walked out first while whistling, whistling! Seconds later, the door open and Finn walked out with his face flushed and he was murmuring about some kiss.”

“Why would, Kylo Ren have to hide in a closet to make out with someone? He’s Kylo kriffin’ Ren!”

“You’re right but do you remember that Finn had it real bad. The troopers bullied him all the time.”

“Yeah, I heard only three members of his squad was friendly to him and he was the squad leader.”

“I heard that the troopers that bullied him in front of Kylo Ren died. No one fucks with Kylo Ren’s boyfriend and gets away with it.”

“Oh, come on!” the glasses intern shouted but only for his colleagues to ignore him. 

“Did you know that when he, you know, escaped that time, Kylo Ren was so angry!”

“I heard one of the droids talking, they said it was a plan made up between Kylo Ren and Finn. Snoke discovered their relationship and wasn’t happy about it at all. Finn was supposed to flee to some planet and lay low until Kylo went back for him!”

“Ah, Star-crossed lovers!” 

“Except for Eight-Seven led a bunch of resistance members to destroy star killer base!” the glasses intern added, “You’re going to forget how Kylo Ren almost killed him when he struck his back. Who would do that to the person they love?!”

“I saw the whole thing with my two eyes when I was stationed on Starkiller base,” an intern stated. “I saw Kylo Ren first and Eight-Seven chasing after him. They did fight but then Eight-Seven tripped and Kylo Ren struck his back on accident!” 

“It wasn’t an accident! He is Kylo Ren! He did it on purpose!!”

“Kylo Ren saw what he’d done and I watched him drop his lightsaber! He dropped it, okay! And then he started crying and speaking frantically as he went to hold to Finn’s body!” the intern continued, this debate was getting heated quickly. “You should have seen the way he held him and caressed his face! Now, that’s love. Pure love? No, but love!”

“I heard when they attacked the Finalizer, a captain ordered to have Finn executed! Kylo Ren heard about it in the aftermath and executed that captain instead!”

“We were there when he made that threat for no one to harm the traitor because he was going to take care of him personally,” the intern said with a suggestive look.

“This is why whole find Rey the scavenger propaganda is just the Order’s attempt at gay erasure. Our new supreme is gay and they want to keep it hush-hush. So they’re forcing this ship with like an 18-year-old when Kylo Ren is almost 30. We’re not sleeping, we stay woke.” 

“That’s right! What 28-year-old wants to date someone ten years younger than them. It’s gay erasure, honey!”

The glasses intern rolled his eyes, “Are you at least with me Randy? Please tell me you’re going to be sane with me.”

The interns didn’t look at Randy’s face during their debate but now they could see that it was red as if he had been running a marathon.

“Kylo Ren and that traitor?” Randy started except the traitor had less bite compared to his earlier outburst. “Kylo Ren dating that trooper, dating Finn?!” Kylo continues his voice cracked slightly, “Kylo Ren loving him?” He sighed and spoke weakly, “Yeah, I heard he still does.” A tear shed and Randy wiped it away, “these stupid contacts!” 

The interns watched as Randy stormed out of the room wiping at his face ranting about his contacts. When Randy returned from dealing with his ‘contacts’ he learned about the intern work. The papers, the drink orders, and wrangling the droids. It wasn't easy to work and very much under-appreciated. Randy also became friends with his fellow interns, and he enjoyed it--especially hearing about the juicy gossip between Kylo Ren and Finn. The girls showed them a secret message board channel where they talked about the couple and wrote stories about them. Randy saved the page on his datapad to have reading material during his breaks.

Randy was so out of thinking about Kylo and Finn that he forgot to add sarlacc cream to the admiral’s blue star milk.

“I’ll go back.” Randy offered towards the upset general. 

“No, don’t go back! What’s done is done,” the admiral stated. “Did you at least get straws?!”

Randy looked at between the drink trays and the admiral noticed them strawless. “How am I supposed to drink this? Huh! Randy? Am I supposed to just suck my milk out of this little hole?!” The admiral rubbed his forehead, “ever since that sanitation trooper, Eight-Seven left my life has gone straight to the crapper! My office doesn’t get clean anymore like it used to,” the admiral glanced over at Randy. “That’s right, you don’t know Eight-Seven. He was a sanitation trooper but damn he filled that uniform better than anyone. I mean I could just watch his ass all day--”

The admiral was interrupted by choking on his own blood. Blood splatter on the databoard behind him and everyone in the room gasped as they stood up. 

“You okay?” Randy asked when the admiral was very far from being okay. 

Rumors spread quickly about the incident but people started to theorize that Randy the intern was in fact, Kylo Ren. It’s not like they could have forgotten Matt, the radar technician. After his first long day, Randy the intern returned to his private quarters. He had a bottle of star liquor and he quickly dialed someone on his comms.

Finn appeared in blue digital projecting particles, “hello? Who are yo--” Finn squints as he stares at Randy. “Kylo?”

“Today, I was Randy the intern,” Kylo answered as he lifted his bottle and slammed it down on the desk. “Remember when I was Matt, the radar technician? Remember when we first met?”

Finn smiled softly as he started fidgeting.

“What are you doing? Are you alone?”

“Yes, I’m alone. I’m just getting comfortable, my leg fell asleep,” Finn groaned as he moved on his bed. “How could I ever forget Matt the radar technician?”

“I made new friends today,” Kylo stated.

“You? You really made new friends today?” Finn asked. Finn knew that Kylo wasn’t the most sociable person.

Kylo nodded, “four of ‘em. But I killed one of them--so that’s progress, right?”

“You didn’t kill all them all so that’s progress.”

Kylo smiled as he pulled off the grey hat and the wig. “Did you know they have this private message board,” Kylo began as he took off the wig cap and ruffled his hair. “It’s invite-only, but they talked about us--only us. There are theories of how we got together, some are far from what really happened but others are almost right. Oh! The stories! They wrote stories about us too--”

“What kind of stories?”

“Good ones, sad ones, um,” Kylo cleared his throat, “intimate ones. Oh, and pictures too! Some taken, some drawn--it’s… cute. They also had like a report of our sightings, just,” Kylo sighed deeply, “kriffin’ stars--I miss you so much, Finn.” Kylo rubbed his face, “please tell me you’re not dating Rey or Poe! So many people think you’re dating them now and--”

Kylo’s words were quick and started to merge together. 

“Kylo! Slow down,” Finn said his brows lowering with concern. “I’m not dating Poe, and I’m especially not dating Rey. They are just my friends.”

“Don’t lie to me.”

“How can I date them when I still have feelings for you,” Finn answered.

“I want to see you,” Kylo admitted. “I wanna see you, right now. Where are you? I’ll come to you, Finn. I wanna hold you, kiss you, caresses you, embrace you. Some of those stories gave me a lot of ideas of how I want to--”

“I get it! I get it!” Finn said interrupting him and covering his smile. 

“Don’t do that,” Kylo protested, “I miss your smile. Where are you?”

“I’m in Coruscant,” Finn answered and Kylo scowled. “There’s no way you can fly here while intoxicated.”

“That’s why there’s an autopilot mode! Get a shuttle and meet me here,” Kylo said as he sent a location to Finn.

“Are you serious? No First Order tricks?”

“It will just be me. Don’t you believe me?”

Finn sighed, “I do, I’ll see you soon.”

Finn lifted his hand up and Kylo did the same. They couldn’t physically touch each other but it was the thought behind the action that matters the most. They secretly missed each other and now they could reunite.


End file.
